A Change In Time
by IXwriteXsins
Summary: Her life is perfect. Great friends, her own house, and not to mention summers just started! But what happens when she meets the one and only Joe Jonas? Will her life change for better, or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

Yay! First Jonas Brothers story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, but like every other fan girl out there, I wish I did.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

I stood in the middle of the store, staring at the shelves. My few-inches-past-the-shoulders straight brown hair was back in a pony tail, and I was wearing my favorite jeans, my new yellow flats, and my bright yellow baby doll tee.

"Always, Tampax, Always, Tampax..." I said out loud, staring at the boxes of tampons.

I was currently at Country Mart with my best friend, Sara, making a quick stop for 'feminine items' and she would say.

I let out a sigh. Who would have thought that a desicion like this could be so hard? But who knew? Maybe I was allergic to the material in the Tampax tampons. What if it was so bad that my face got all swollen?

Or that they had a callback on Tampax because some foreign sickness got in there and if I used it I would die? What if...

I quickly put the box of Tampax back. No reason to take chances, right?

"Sara, how about this?" I asked, handing the box over to Sara who was next to me, as I was still staring at the other brands of tampons.

"Hm. Always Pearl. I think this'll do. After all, it does have a round tip for comfortable insertion." a voice next to me said. And they sounded _nothing _at all like Sara.

I turned my head to see a drop dead gorgous guy standing there. His hair was a little messy, He was about four inches taller than me, and these eyes...these eyes that I couldn't describe. They were like light brown, but hazel, with what seemed like red, but darker than red flecks, with what looked like a dark, dark green color on the ouside...a color I couldn't describe...

And all I had was boring green ones.

"Really?" I said, as I grabbed the box back and flipped it over. "Is this what you use?" I asked, looking at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"Ha, ha, you should be a comedian. So funny." he said sarcasticly, narrowing his eyes in a playful glare.

"So, is there a reason a manly man like you is in the femine section?" I asked, walking down the isle.

"Well, I was looking for some shampoo for my beautiful hair," I rolled my eyes, "when I saw this pretty lady having a very complex conversation with herself. So, I came to see if I could help her. And look now, I did!" he said, pointing to the box of tampons.

"I see." I said, as we got to the checkout line. The store was really empty today, and all you could really hear was our voices, our feet hitting the ground, and the really cheesy music they played. There was a girl at the check-out counter that looked about our age, give or take a few years, that was loudly chewing gum, and flipping through a fashion magazine.

"Excuse me?" I asked, as I put my box on the counter. She looked up, and her eyes instantly brightened at the sign of the mystery man.

"Oh. My. God. Hi." she said, her hands shaking as she grabbed the box, ran it under the scanner, and put it in a bag.

I reached in my purse for my wallet, but I saw that there was already a 10 on the table.

"Um..." I looked up at the Mystery Man, and into his undescribable eyes..

"What? Is it bad for me to pay for you? After all, I am polite." he said, staring at me.

"Oh, uh, okay. Thanks." I said as I smiled, grabbed my plastic bag, and looked around the store.

"Hey! Sara! Get your skinny white butt over here, gangsta!" I said, as I caught a glimpse of her reddish-brown hair near the magazines. Turning around, I saw the cashier staring at mystery man with wide eyes. "Do you two know each other?" I asked.

Mystery Man turned around and stared at the cashier. "Um, no, are you done? Let's go." he said as he grabbed the sack I was still holding onto and pulled me out of the store, Sara and her confused face trailing behind us.

"Hi! I'm Sara. Who are you?" Sara asked, turning to Mystery Man as we stopped, and I pulled my bag back.

"I'm Joe. Nice to meet you." he said to Sara, shaking her hand. He turned to me. "I'm Joe. Nice to meet you." he said, sticking out his hand as I grabbed it.

"It is nice to meet you Joe. Come on Sara, we should get going." I said, grabbing Sara's T-shirt sleeve, and pulled her towards my light mint green 2008 Chevrolet Cobalt SS.

"Hey what about your name?" Joe yelled, and I got into the drivers seat, and Sara into the passengers.

"You'll just have to find out!" I yelled through the window, and I turned the car on and left the parking lot, waving at him.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"And a medium Coke with that, please." the blond haired lady infront of me said, as I took her order, and she handed me her credit card, and I ran it through the machine.

"Thanks! Have a nice day." I said, as I handed her the reciept. "Next!" I said for the trillionth time that day. I was at my job, wearing my hidious bright red t-shirt, hidious bright red baseball cap, and my hidious name tag.

"Hi! Welcome to Hot Rod diner, what would you like?" I asked, staring at the cash register.

"Hey! It's tampon girl!" they said, and my eyes connected with Joe's beautiful ones.

"Oh, so your names Dylan, eh? Wierd name for a girl. But I like it. It fits you." he said, looking at my name tag.

"Joe, stop flirting and order." a voice behind Joe said, as a cute kid with curly hair walked into view. He looked a few year younger than Joe, and wasn't as tall.

"Dylan, this is my brother Nick. And that," he said, pointing to another curly haired dude who was looking at the menu above me, "is Kevin. Their my brothers. Nick's 15, Kevin's 20, and I'm all yours." he said, with a wink at the end.

"Just order, please, there are people behind you." I said, smiling at him.

"Okay, then I'll have the Hot and Spicy burger with a large Coke, and these two'll have...what do you guys want?" Joe asked, as he turned around. The other two ordered, and I handed them their reciept.

"Hey, uh listen, what time do you get off work?" Joe asked, as his brothers walked off.

"Around 4, why?"

"Just wondering. Are you busy after 4?"

"Why?"

"Because, I was just wondering if you would like to do something?"

"Sure." I said. "I'll call you when I get off."

"Oh, wow, great! Ya, call me, um, bye!" Joe said, as started to run over to his brothers.

"Joe!" I yelled as he turned around, almost tripping.

"Your number." I giggled.

"Oh, ya, right." he took a napkin and a pen I supplied him and wrote it down.

"Don't forget. I prefer not to be stood up by girls." he said, as he handed me the napkin.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said, as he winked and walked back to his brothers.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

ALRIGHT!!!!! First chapter of my first Jonas Brothers story. I hope you like it! Reviews or critism is wonderful,


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, people! This is their first date. I wouldn't consider it a date. But, you decide!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers. Do posters count?

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

I looked down at my phone. 4:07 it read. I was walking toward my car, my shift over at Hot Rod's Diner(Where the food is as hot as the workers!). I should call Joe and tell him I'm off. But, the least I could do was to go get cleaned up.

I drove back to my house. It was small, with only one bedroom, one bathroom, a small living room, and a small kitchen. It wasn't much, but it was perfect for someone like me. Especially when college started up again.

She stripped of her uniform and threw it into her laundry basket. She took a shower, blow dryed and straightened her hair(even though she didn't need to), and got ready. She put on her heather gray stretch scoop neck draw string hoodie(A/N: I just looked up this outfit online. It really cost about 100 dollars, but pretend in the story she bought it at Kohls or something. She's not that rich.), her dark jeans, and her gray Converse shoes. She got out her phone, and picked up the napkin with Joe's number on it.

"Hello?" a voice said at the end.

"Joe? Hi, it's Dylan." she said, sitting on a couch in her living room area.

"Good! I thought you blew me off. It's like 5." he said, and she could hear a guitar in the background.

"Well, I had to change. Who's playing the guitar?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, it's the uh, T.V. Sorry." he said, and the guitar stopped.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ya, why?"

"Because. You sounded a little nervous."

"I'm not. Anway, I'll come pick you up. Where do you live?"

I told him my address, and we said bye.

But wait-where was he taking me?

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

DING DINGY DING DING

The doorbell rang, and I stood up.

"I wonder who it could be?" I said loudly enough for Joe to hear me through my crap of a door.

"Room service!" he said as I opened it.

"Hi! How are..." my voice trailed off as I looked at the car behind him. Sitting there was a electric blue 2008 Corvette.

"Oh. My. God." I said, as I walked past him and walked over to the car. A Corvette! In _my _driveway. If you would consider it a driveway.

"I hope you don't mind. I decided to take the crappy car today." Joe said, grinning as he walked up next to me.

"How did you afford this?" I asked, running my hand over the smooth blue paint. It felt cool to the touch.

"I've got my sources. Come on, get inside." he said, opening up the passengers door.

The inside was just as nice. The seats were the same color as the car; leather. Pure leather.

I looked down on the floor. There were gum wrappers, crumbs, and a Snickers bar wrapper.

"Just dont' touch anything. Or eat. I have strict rules in this baby." he said, and I lifted up the Snickers bar wrapper.

He cleared his throat. "Um, ya. Just ignore that." he said, as he lowered the roof of the car down.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well, since their having that big fair over on the pier, I thought we could go to that." he said, turning a corner.

"Sure! That sounds like fun." I said.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

We finally got to the fair a few minutes later, with a few glances. I mean, seriously, if you saw a Corvette driving up to a fair, wouldn't you glance, too?

We got out, and started to walk.

"You look nice." he said, as I glanced over at him. He looked nice too. He was wearing jeans, black tennis shoes, a pink printed button-up shirt, and a black beanie.

"You too." I said, as we went in.

(A/N: Okay, I know NOTHING about California. I live in Missouri(bleh) so if you _do_ live in California, and I say something completely opposite of what it really is, then tell me, and I'll fix it in the next chapters or whatever. Just no flames, please!)

"Oh my god!!!!" Joe shouted, and I felt my hand being grabbed and getting pulled by Joe toward some stand. "I love this game!" he shouted again. I looked up.

"You are so immature." I said as I looked down at the ducks that were lined up. But, he didn't seem to listen as he put down his dollar.

"Alright, pick out a duck, and what ever number you get that's the prize you win!" the old man standing in front of us said.

Joe looked at the ducks, deciding which one to choose. "It's not that hard Joe, just pick one!" I said laughing. He looked so concentrated.

"Um...THIS ONE!!!!" he yelled, picking up a purple rubber duck. The man turned the duck over, and looked at the number.

"A three! You get to choose between these two." he said, holding up a small monkey with velcro paws and a pink horse with a rainbow mane and tail.

"Which one do you want?" Joe asked, looking at me, and I looked up to meet his gorgous eyes.

"Which one do _I_ want? Joe, you paid the money, you played the game, it's your animal." I said.

"I'm not much of an stuffed animal type of guy, so you choose." he said, hitting me with his shoulder.

"Fine. The monkey." I said, as I grabbed it. I giggled as I put it around my neck.

"Aw, isn't it cute." Joe said in a baby voice.

"Come on, I want to play some more!" I grabbed his hand and skipped.

"This game!" I shouted, as I stopped running. It was my favorite game. You know, the one with the balloons and you throw the darts? I was a genius at it.

"This game? Okay, I'll bet I could...let's go." he said quickly, walking off.

"What?" I asked, before I saw a poster of someone that looked like him. "Hey, Joe, is that-WOAH!!!!" he had grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away from the stand.

"What was that for?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Nothing. I just don't like that game. Come on, let's go on some rides." he said with a smile.

It was a few hours later, and the sun was going down.

"I'm _hungery."_ Joe cried.

"Fine. Let's eat. If there's anything decent here." I said, walking over to the food stands.

"Corndogs!" he shouted, and ran over there.

We bought two corndogs, and ate them, while sitting on a bench. We didn't talk at all, but it wasn't wierd. It felt natural.

Joe stood up, threw away his trash, and walked over to the edge of the pier, looking at the sunset. I followed.

"Ya know, I've never really looked at a sunset before. Like _really _looked." he said, clasping his hands together and resting his elbows on the wood that surrounds the pier.

"Why not?" I asked, standing next to him, our shoulders and arms touching.

"I guess I've just been to busy. But it's really pretty. Reminds me of someone." he said, and I looked up at him.

"Like who?" I asked, as he looked down at me.

"Someone I know. Not very well, though." he said, as I looked forward again. After a few minutes of silence, the sun finally hit the ground, and the place went dark, except for all the lights.

"Come on, we're not done. I wanna ride the ferris wheel!" he said running off, and I ran after him. I caught up, and he started laughing.

"Slow much?" he asked.

"Hey! You took off before me!" I yelled, hitting him.

He looked like he was about to say something but someone yelling his name interupted him.

"Joe!" I turned around to see a bleached blonde wearing a _really _cute yellow sundress come up, and kiss Joe.

On the lips.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

OH, CLIFFHANGER!!!! Who is the girl? How will Dylan react? If you review, I'll let you know!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! Next chapter!

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

I stared at the couple, and I could feel it getting awkward. For me, at least.

The single kiss turned into more of a full blown makeout session, with the chick's hands running up and down Joe's chest, and Joe's hands were playing with the hem of her shirt. I looked down at my monkey.

"Well, Mr. Monkey, looks like we're alone." I whispered. I touched the cardboardish tag that was hanging from his ear. I hated these things. They gave me the worst paper cuts. I went to un-velcro it around my neck, when, whadya know, I got a paper cut. Wincing, I put it up to my mouth, and could taste a little blood. I looked up at the love birds. Their forheads were touching, and Joe gave a side glance at me.

"Oh!" he said, like he just realised I was standing there. "Britany, this is Dylan. Dylan, Britany." Joe said.

Britany laughed. "Dylan? Isn't that a guys name? Your parents must have been expecting a boy. I don't blame them."

Oh, no she didn't.

"So, how do you two know each other?" she asked before I could retort back. Joe was looking kind of panicy, so I answered for him.

"We work together." I said quickly, getting a scared look from Joe.

"Oh, you do? Is she the opening act for your next tour?" the fake blonde asked.

"Um, let's go ride some rides!" Joe said, before I had a chance to retort. What's with these two and not letting me answer?

"Let's go to the Tunnel of Love!" Britany squealed.

"Um, I'm not sure, with Dylan here and everything..." Joe said, throwing an uncertain glance at me.

"So? She can go make out with her monkey friend. I want to go!" Britany said, grabbing Joe's shirt and pulling him into a kiss. I put my finger back up to my mouth. Stupid blood.

"Go ahead." I said through my finger, as they both broke out of the kiss. "I don't mind. I have to get home anyways." My voice was mumbled.

"How will you get home? You don't even have a car are you bleeding?" he said in the same sentence, as he ran up and grabbed my hand from my mouth.

I pulled away. "One, I can walk. Two, I am bleeding, but I won't die. I'm gonna go now." I said. There was _no _way I was going to wait ten minutes for them to come out from their love fest of a tunnel.

"No, I'm not going to let you walk home. It's to dangerous out there." He looked concerned. Great.

"Joe, there are always people out on the str-"

"Like drug dealers and rapists? I'm not gonna let you go out there and get hurt, and let it rest on my shoulders. Come on, we're leaving." he said in a strong voice.

I've only known this guy for a day. There is _no _way I'm going to let him get control of me.

"No. I'm going to walk home, whether you like it or not."

"But-"

"No." I said, and I walked toward the exit. I looked over my shoulder to see Britany hanging off Joe, like she was pleading something. I looked forward and rolled my eyes. I hated girls like that. They were so fake and plastic, and acted like they were the ruler of the world.

My thoughts were stopped short with the presence of someone next to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, and turned around to see Joe.

"I'm just going home." he said, getting the keys out of his pocket.

He got to his car, and I got to the sidewalk. I heard his car starting, and saw the lights out of the corner of my eye. But they weren't going infront of me.

Turning around, I saw Joe and his amazing car following right behind me.

I rolled my eyes again. Why was he doing this? I stopped walking and turned around, walking over to his car. I tapped on his window, and he rolled it down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I'm going home, what does it look like?" he asked, looking all cute and innocent.

"Then why are you going so slow?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Can never be to careful, huh? Don't want to hit anybody." he said slyly.

"What anybody?" I looked up and down the empty street.

"Well, you never know. A little boy could run out in front of me. I wouldn't want to hit him." he smiled. I could faintly hear the music from the fair.

"What kid would run out in the street at this time of night?" I asked.

"It's only like ten. And would you stop asking questions? Give me a statement."

"Stop following me." I said, walking off, but just my joy, he followed. And man, was he making me feel self concious. I turned around quickly and crossed my arms, stopping. He drove up next to me, smiling that happy, straight-white-teethed smile of his. Crest Whitestrips, anyone?

"I can give you a ride home, if you want." he said putting his left elbow on the window.

"No." I said, walking again.

"Your so stubborn. Dylan, just get in the car."

"_No."_ I said. I looked over to my left, as the chain linked fence, to see a little alley. To big for a car, but perfect size for me to escape. I checked the distance between the space and me. Joe was still in the car, so it would be a few seconds before he could get out and ran after me. Perfect.

"Please? It would make me feel much better." I could hint the begging in his voice. But, too bad for him. I was at the alley.

I took one last glance at him before starting a sprint towards the gravely sidewalk. I could hear a loud "SHIT!" behind, and the sound of a car door opening and closing. I sprinted as fast as I could, but I guess I miscalculated how fast Joe was. I felt one arm go around my waist, and another grab my arm, a split second before we went toppling to the ground.

It was silent for a second, before I heard an "Ow." from Joe.

I giggled. "I hope that hurt." I said. My head was resting on his shoulder, and his left arm was still around my waist, with his right hand intwined with my left.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Joe yelled, acting like he was crying.

"Get up." I laughed. I stood up, and he stuck his hands out at me. Sighing, I grabbed them and pulled him up.

"Thank you. Now you get to get in the car." he said, pushing me towards his sexy ride.

"No." I said, spinning around so Joe stumbled a little bit.

"YES!" he said, and I felt myself being lifted into the air as he slung me over his shoulder.

"I'm not your doll!" I screamed, slapping my hands against his back.

"But I want you to be." he said, adjusting me.

"Is that a sex joke?" I stopped pounding his back.

"Maybe." he laughed, as I screeched.

"Joe Gertrud Something, let me down!" I screamed as we neared his car.

"Okay, my middle name isn't Gertrud. It's Adam. And my last names Jonas, not Something. Understood?" he said.

"Joe Jonas...why does that sound familiar?" I asked out loud, and I felt him tense up and stop for a split second before continuing.

"It's a common name. Hebrew, you know." he said as we got to his car. He opened up the passenger door and flung me in there. My feet were sticking out the window, and my head resting on the arm rest. He opened his door and got in.

"Get comfortable. It's gonna be a wild ride." he smiled, putting the car into to drive

I couldn't help but scream as we gained speed. Going 80 down a small street? You would scream too!

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LITTLE BOY!!!!" I screamed.

"What would he be doing out at this time of night?" he said, drifting as he turned a corner, causing me to scream again. I swore the car was on two wheels for a second.

I closed my eyes, starting to feel sick. "SLOW DOWN!!!!" I screamed again.

"No need!" he said, as the car jerked to a stop. I opened one eye and saw my house. I got out of the car as fast as I could.

"I am never, never, NEVER DRIVING WITH YOU AGAIN!!!!" I screamed, marching up to the house.

"Hey, hey, wait." he said, running up next to me as I got to my door.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry." he said, facing his shoes and looking at me, in a cute way, kind of like the way your dog always puts his ears back and looks at you with those cute little eyes when he knows he did something wrong.

I sighed. "Fine." I said.

"I had fun."

"Me too."

Silence.

"Isnt' this the part where I kiss you?"

"JOE!!!!"

"I'm kidding! But I'm glad you went out with me. Maybe some other time?" he asked, finally looking up at me with those eyes.

"Maybe some other time." I smiled, getting my keys out of my pocket and unlocking my door.

"Bye." he said, giving me a hug.

"Bye." I replied. "You smell really good." my voice was muffled as I sniffed his cologne.

"Thanks." he laughed. "I have your number. I'll text you sometime." he said, letting go of me and walking back over to his car.

"Sure. Bye. Again." I said, walking into my house and locking the door.

I smiled. I'd have to tell Sara about this tomorrow.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

I wrote half of this last night, part of it during school, and the rest a few minutes ago, and typed it up. Remember, the more reviews, the faster the chapters! So review!


End file.
